


Third Times a Savior

by Mayamelissa



Series: Hero, Champion, Herald [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comments are welcome, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Non-Canon Abilities, OP OC, girl from another world, non-canon elements, obscure references, the f word gets used a lot, writing good smut is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time she got pulled into a mess like this, she slayed an arch demon.<br/>The second time, it ended up with the Mage and Templar Conflict.<br/>Now she's gotta save the all of Thedas.<br/>Why does this shit always happen to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Radioactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series for now starts at the Herald portion of Caffeine's time line. I'm on a Dragon Age Inquisition kick and she can't stay in Origins because I'm missing DLC. For it and DA2. So start here for now. Please don't kill me. Also chapter titles are based on what songs were playing on repeat while I worked on each chapter.

You know... Ever since she came to this world, Caffeine Opium Johnson has had to deal with a whole lot of bull shit.

From nearly the first moments she landed in Thedas, she's had to deal with bandits, darkspawn, dragons, racist pricks, tyrants, bad blood mages, and just a whole bunch of crap that frankly no one should have to. So when she found herself waking up in an unfamiliar room bound and shackled with some green lightening coming out of her hand? She wasn't surprised as much as really just pissed off.

Also judging by how quick the soldiers in the room were with drawing their swords, she was glad Thedas hadn't learned how to manufacture guns. One of these guys might accidentally shoot her and she definitely wouldn't go home then. Of course it _had_ been _12 years_ since she first appeared here so chances were she wouldn't be returning to glorious old Earth at all. She still couldn't find a place on this planet that gave her enough signal to call for help.

How long had time passed for her friends, she wondered? Hours? Weeks? The same amount of years? If it was years - oh god! Alex gonna be pissed off with her.

Her trail of thought broke by the sound of a heavy door being opened and two figures entering. Her eyes focused on the first woman. Tall, dark hair, late 20s early 30s maybe? She was sporting armor belonging to the Order which had so happily kidnapped and tortured Varric.

That automatically made Caffeine want to slap her.

The second was....

Caffeine suppressed the urge to curse.

Leliana. Now she _knew_ shit was not gonna end well. Leliana (for her part) didn't look very pleased either. 'Which one is bad cop and which is good cop?' Caffeine wondered dryly as the darker haired woman began to walk around her. "Tell us why we shouldn't kill you now?" she demanded, leaning over her shoulder.

'Gonna assume this one is the bad cop.'

"The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you."

Her confusion at this was over ridden at the thought that Varric might be one of the casualties mentioned. If he _was_ now dead, then the Mage and Templar conflict would look tiny in comparison to what she planned to unleash.

"Explain this!" Bad Cop demanded, grabbing Caffeine's wrist and holding up her hand. Caffeine ripped her arm away, glancing at Leliana. Was she seriously just gonna stand there and act like she didn't know her? Again?! "I don't know what the fuck is going on," Caffeine stated grimly.

"You're lying!"

 _Now_ Leliana decided it was time to act apparently. She grabbed her partner and pulled her backwards. "Don't, Cassandra! We need her help."

That was starting to become a theme with Leliana showing up in her life.

"Do you remember what happened?" the bard asked. "How all this began?"

Caffeine inhaled deeply in attempt to focus. "I remember something was chasing me. And then there was a... woman?" Images, jumbled and confused played in her brain. Nothing made sense.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana," the one who she now knew to be called Cassandra ordered. "I will take her to the rift."

Rift? That did not sound pleasant.

Caffeine kept her face as stoic as possible while watching Leliana leave. Of course she'd get stuck with bad cop. She always got stuck with the bad cop.

Cassandra came up to her, unlocked her shackles, and lifted her to her feet. "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Cassandra sighed, shaking her head. "It will be easier to show you. Come."

She was led through a few hallways and up a flight of stairs before they made it outside. Caffeine had to blink a few times to adjust her eyes but even after she did, it gave her no comfort. Up in the heavily over cast sky, a giant swirling mess of green lightening and rock could be seen. 'Lime green. Nothing good with magic ever happens to me involving lime green.'

Cassandra spoke, "We call it 'The Breach'. It's a massive rift that leads into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

Something ripped a hole into the god damn Fade?! 'Oh that is fantastic!' Caffeine thought. 'What next? An arch-demon gonna appear?!' "One explosion caused all of this?" she said in awe. Even at her most bad ass moment, she couldn't imagine being host to something that could rip the Fade a new one. Not even if she had been desperate to get in contact with her friends back home. An inter-dimensional hole was the last thing anyone needed.

"This one did," Cassandra informed her. "Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

As if sensing what she said, a thunderous crack of magical energy was let loose in the sky. Caffeine screamed in pain as her hand crackled with a smaller more contained burst. She fell to her knees and breathed in deep to get a grip while Cassandra bent down on one knee they could be at eye level. "Each time the Breach expands, the mark grows. And it is killing you."

"Lovely," Caffeine muttered. "Just what I needed."

"We may be able to stop this but we need to take action. There isn't much time."

She could hear the desperation trying not to be hear in the woman's voice. Blue eyes looked directly into brown.

"You say it may be the key. I'm guessing you think this can somehow close that thing?"

"Whether it is possible or not, we shall discover shortly."

Nothing like last ditch efforts to brighten a fucked up day.

"It is our only chance, however. And _yours._ "

Caffeine scowled, wishing she could drop kick something. Why did this shit always happen to her?


	2. Skeleton Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in bold typing is a conversation happening not spoken in common tongue. I'm not lazy, I'm just sad. All elven words and sayings were brought to you by Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850). The person in charge of it is a freaking GENIUS! Other translations are brought to you by Google Translate.

After performing a walk of shame that were giving her those lovely 'Grey Warden who murdered King Cailan' flashbacks, they made their way out of Haven's front gates. Cassandra pulled out a knife to cut her lose, but Caffeine had untied herself within seconds. "Don't waste perfectly good rope," she stated much to the Seeker's obvious discomfort. To be honest she was nearly past giving a fuck if Cassandra trusted her or not.

"How did you-"

"I'm full of surprises. Now where are we going?"

"Higher up the mountain. We must test your mark on a smaller rift to see if you can stop this. Follow me."

They made their way up a hill but a sudden thunder from the Breach cause Caffeine's hand to make her fall in pain. "Asinum ipsis hiantium faucibus cunt situla!" Cassandra walked over to her and helped her back to her feet. "The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"I don't suppose you have a clue on how I survived the blast?" No matter how much protection she had because of her True Runes, there was no way she should be uninjured as she was with the amount of destruction before her.

"They say you stepped out of a rift. Then fell unconscious."

A large piece of debris from the sky smashed through the bridge they were crossing, destroying it and causing them to tumble onto the frozen river below. The two women looked up as another fade charged meteorite crashed close by them, releasing a shade from beneath the ice. Cassandra drew her sword and shield. "Stay behind me," she ordered. She didn't see the second shade form and Caffeine wasn't gonna let her have all the fun of killing something.

She scanned close by, hoping for a weapon. A pair of twin daggers were the only ones she could find within reach and she took them in hand. "Come get some, bitch," she challenged. The demons were both made short work of, however Cassandra pointed her sword at Caffeine. "Drop your weapons!" she commanded. Like hell that was happening.

"I don't know if you noticed, Lady, but we're surrounded by enemies and you can't protect me all the time." Not that I need you to, Caffeine added to herself. A moment of loaded silence passed between them before Cassandra sheathed her sword.

"You are correct. You'll need some way to defend yourself. And I should remember that you came with me willingly."

Caffeine gave a curt nod. "Good. Now that that's settled: Let's get to that rift so we can test your theory." Her companion nodded in agreement and the pair headed off higher on the mountainside. The area was crawling with shades and wraiths as they ascended. "We're getting closer to the rift," Cassandra announced. "You can hear them fighting."

"Who?"

"You'll see. We must help them."

Caffeine was getting more than a little tired of Madame States the Obvious. What did she think they were gonna do? Let people fight and die while they watched from the god damned sidelines having tea?!

Finally they reached their destination and after a skirmish, an elf wielding a staff grabbed hold of her wrist. "Quickly! Before more come through!" he shouted and held her hand up. Light poured out from her mark, syncing up with the rift. It felt like she was sewing up a wound with magic, she observed. With a burst it was sealed and Caffeine shook her hand trying to get some normal feeling back into it.  
"What did you just do?" she asked warily. The elf smiled. "I did nothing. The credit is yours," he replied. Caffeine glanced at her hand with a smirk. "Oh good. I was hoping it would be useful for more than lighting effects. I'm guessing whatever caused that," she looked up at the Breach, "is probably also responsible for this?"

"I'd theorized the mark could close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake - it would seem I was correct."

Cassandra walked over to them. "Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," she said.

"Possibly," he said. "It seems," he looked at Caffeine, "you hold the key to our salvation."

"Oh fuck me," Caffeine sighed in exasperation, shaking her head with eyes turned skywards.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever."

Caffeine couldn't help but feel a little weak as she looked at Varric. He looked uninjured and if she wasn't afraid of causing Cassandra to have an ever loving snit fit, she launch herself in his arms. Good thing they knew how to communicate without saying a word.

"Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag a long," he introduced himself, giving Cassandra wink. Cassandra scowled at him distastefully. Caffeine suppressed the urge to snicker as he looked back over at her.

"Are you with the Chantry or-?"

**Are you hurt?**

The elf besides her chuckled. "Was that a serious question?" he asked. She looked at him with a glare. "Given how there was one established in Orzamar about 10 years ago? Yes, it was." His smile left as he looked away embarrassed at her chastising him. Varric adjusted his gloves. "Technically I'm a prisoner," he said. "Just like you."

**I've got a few bumps and scrapes but I'll be fine. You?**

**I've got a magical pulsating tear on my left hand, the world looks like it's ending, and we're not safe to speak normally to each other. I'm perfection incarnate.**

"I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine," Cassandra explained. "Clearly that is no longer necessary."

"Yet, here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events."

"Well I need all the help I can get," Caffeine said. "Good to meet you, Varric."

"You may reconsider that stance, in time," she heard the elf beside her say. What the fuck was this guy's problem? Obviously he was smart but he was also a little too snarky for her liking. Caffeine felt her jaw muscle tench up. Varric shook his head, feigning disappointment. "I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles," he said with a nice dollop of sarcasm.

God was she glad to have him back.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra declared. "While I appreciate the help Varric-"

"Have you been to the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

There was no fucking way Caffeine was gonna leave him behind either. Luckily Cassandra relented, if not happily at Varric's arguement. The mage beside her stepped forward. "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live."

"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you slept," Varric added. Good thing to because it sounded just a bit sarcastic after the day she'd had so far.

So she possibly owed him her life? Lovely. She would back him some cookies as a thank you gift. However right now, he'd aggravated the crap out of her. Might as well give him some rather polite irritation back. "Nuvas ema ir’enastela," she told him and felt a very satisfying twinge at his shocked expression.

"You speak elf?"

"I speak Elvhen fluently." Oh man did he look uncomfortable now. **"I'd be pleased to converse with you in it at length sometime. _If_ you'd be _interested_."** The last part she intentionally made to sound flirtatious. A few minutes more of banter and she got as much information as she could before they set off towards the forward camp.

Solas was an apostate, who'd been travelling to study the Fade. Caffeine felt impressed at his volunteering to help in spite of the chaos going on around them. Plus studying the Fade? She always appreciated someone geniunely trying to learn about something not many would. His rudeness basically stemmed from not having much interaction with the world around him, most of it she assumed was poor given the rampant racism she'd been unfortunate enough to witness. In that respect, she forgave him even if hadn't apologized. However something about him still made her heckles rise. She couldn't tell what it was though and decided to figure it out at a better time.

Some other time being whenever Thedas wasn't having her come face to face with every pompous asshole it had at it's disposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> Asinum ipsis hiantium faucibus cunt situla = Ass gaping cunt bucket
> 
> Elven:  
> Nuvas ema ir’enastela = May you have many blessings. / Thank you very much.


	3. Evacuate the Dancefloor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in bold typing is a conversation happening not spoken in common tongue. I'm not lazy, I'm just sad. All elven words and sayings were brought to you by Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850). The person in charge of it is a freaking GENIUS! Other translations are brought to you by Google Translate.

Caffeine never had much in the way of religious beliefs. Even with the more... interesting events she and her friends had gone through pre-Thedas, she was very much borderline agnostic/aetheist in regards to deities. So she didn'thave much in the way for tolerance when some jack hole with religious power tried ordering people about.

  
Luckily she'd grown up enough to know when to hold her tongue during a situation and when to speak.

  
90% of the time.

  
Today was going to be the 10% of the time where she didn't give a fuck about consequences.

  
"Hi, the prisoner would like you to know she has a FUCKING name that no one wants to know as well as there's a giant hole in the sky that apparently only she can close. So why don't _you_ ," she cast a glare in Chancellor Roderick's direction, "shut your gob and move your ass somewhere you can be of help: like say, tending to wounded soldiers and comforting the dying? Unless of course you don't have that capability and are just here to give orders that no one wants to listen to?"

  
" _You_ are in no position to-"

  
"I. Said. Shut. Up."

  
He obviously was furious but thought twice on the matter. Good. "Now, Leliana," she turned her attention towards the red head. "What are my route options to get to the Temple?"

  
"Going through the valley with our forces is one. However the safest route would be to go up the mountain path while our soldiers charge as a distraction."

  
"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path," Cassandra interjected. "It's too risky."

  
"Listen to me," Roderick urged. "Abandon this folly now before more lives are lost." Well at least he sounded like he actually cared about people that time.

  
Another burst of magic from the sky erupted and Caffeine's hand replied in kind. She made a fist and breathed while it dissipated. "This whole mess is pissing me off," she muttered. Cassandra looked at the tall blond woman before her and sighed. "What do you think we should do?" she asked.

  
"Now you want my opinion?" Caffeine asked incredulously.

  
"You have the mark," Solas told her.

  
"And we cannot decide for ourselves," the Seeker stated. "You are the one we must protect if we have any chance. We will follow your decisions."

  
Oh great. Just like old times, she was put in charge by invisible vote. Someone somewhere in the universe was having a laugh at this joke. Someone definitely not her.

  
"Quick but with a greater chance at casualties or slow and safe with a chance to rescue any scouts that might still be alive up there," Caffeine sighed and shook her head. These kinds of decisions were the worst. She had a feeling this was just the start of them before this whole mess would be over.

  
Why does this shit always happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome.


	4. Unwell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys (seriously I am running on happy fumes) I worked on a new chapter. Now I gotta go to bed because it's freaking 2:37 in the morning and I have yet to sleep. Like I said.... HAPPY FUMES! Same disclaimer as in my last few chapters.

"Aw what the hell?" Caffeine sighed. "A walk on the mountain while everything is trying to kill me? Sounds like a perfect addition to this day."

She could sense Varric approving the decision even though Cassandra was more than likely not. Caffeine inwardly shook her head. That was probably going to be a constant with her and Cassandra: she'll make decisions and Cassandra will disapprove of them.

It was like being around her mother but without the 'crazy bitch trying to kill her' part of the relationship.

They made their way up the pass and reached the entrance to a tunnel. Caffeine held her arm up to signal them to stop, putting her finger to her lips before Cassandra could ask what was wrong. "Demons are inside the tunnel. Keep up, stay behind me and whatever you do, don't run in front of me or else you're gonna get in the line of fire."

"What do you-"

Not letting her finish, Caffeine rushed forwards. "Hungry Friend!" she shouted. The demons had barely time to react as her Black Sword Rune's Level 4 attack was activated and they were ripped apart. She cast several more of her other spells, leaving their enemies dead.

"You can do magic?" Cassandra asked in shock. Caffeine scratched an itch that oon the underside of her nose. "Told you I was full of surprises. But I'm still not capable enough to cause an explosion that would rip a hole between dimensions like that."

"That was highly impressive. I've never seen anything like that before," Solas complimented. His voice did have a tone of awe, but she could sense the faintest hint of displeasure. 'He's pissed because he couldn't sense my powers. He hasn't even seen half of what I can do.'

"I have no doubt you'll see much of it from anyone else either. These magical tricks aren't something you can find from the Fade or from a Circle." Solas stared at her with interest as she told Cassandra, "Let's go see if any of your soldiers are still alive."

**You're getting a little too flashy, Champ.**

**Just trying to get us through this as fast as possible, Varric. If we play our cards right, I'll close the Breach and we can get the fuck outta here before they know what hit them.**

**Have you even _thought_ that far ahead? I don't know if we can just slip away from these people that easily. **

**I have ways to get us out of this.**

**That's what I'm afraid of.**

They managed to find what few members of the scouting party still lived and after tussling with a lovely group of demons, Caffeine sealed the rift.

"You are becoming quite proficient at this," Solas praised. The human woman shot him a half smile. "I've always been a fast learner. Let's just hope it works on the big one." They turned their attention on the scouts. "Anyone need healing?" Caffeine asked the survivors.

"It is nothing that cannot wait. Thank you. You have my sincerest gratitude," the leader informed her, bowing slightly.

"Okay, the way behind us should be clear of anything. Make your way to the camp before anything else happens."

The survivors hurried off while Caffeine and company went onward. After passing by several burned and charred bodies, they all stopped to stare at the moving crystal formation hovering right in the center of the area. Red lyrium dotted the scene and Caffeine could hear it's sickening hum. "At least blue can keep a tune," she muttered to herself. "Red howls like a dying cat."

"Did you say something?"

"Red lyrium sings like a dying cat," she informed Cassandra. Both Solas and Cassandra shot her puzzled looks while Varric shook his head with a smile. Back up finally arrived and Leliana looked relieved. "There you are. Thank the Maker." Holding in a snort, Caffeine looked back at the crystal fissure in front of them.

It was beautiful in a horrifying way. Like an old science fiction creature from back home. All it was missing was some ethereal moans.

"Leliana, have your men take positions around the temple," Cassandra ordered. With a nod, the red head walked off. The Seeker walked over to stand in front of Caffeine. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Caffeine's dark blue eyes looked at the sky and then to the rift apprehensively. With a shrug, she said, "I can try... but that is a long way up."

"No," Solas told her. "This rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it, and we might seal the Breach."

'Let's hope I can teleport Varric and me away in time before they slap the chains back on me if this goes as planned,' Caffeine thought. Sneaking a look at her friend, they made their way to the target zone.

"Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

Caffeine stopped and looked around, more than a little unnerved out. "What the fuck?!" Her hand started to resonate and the light crackled.

"Someone, help me," another voice, this one feminine, cried out.

"What the fuck are you people doing?!"

Caffeine raised her eyebrows. Yup. That was her voice alright. The first deeper voice spoke again. "We have an intruder," it said. "Kill her."

"You WERE there! What happened?"

Caffeine looked at Cassandra with a frown. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have told you by now if I knew?" she demanded, eyes flashing. The Seeker seemed to pull back a little under her gaze and Caffeine looked at Solas. "The Fade's bleeding into this area," she stated. He nodded. "What are your thoughts?"

"The rift is closed, albeit temporarily. I believe that by using the mark we can reopen it and then seal it safely, permanently. However that will likely draw attention from the other side."

"That means demons," Cassandra said. "Stand ready!"

'Guess that means we're gonna have a boss fight,' Caffeine thought with a sneer.

"Great."

Why does this shit always happen to her?


	5. Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same verse same as the first. Also, I run on happiness.  
> BONUS: First person to tell me where True Runes are from, I will answer a question you have regarding this or anything else I've written so far.

Why was she in a bed?

  
Caffeine opened her eyes with a start, sitting up. Bad choice. Her body was extremely sore and she reeled back onto the mattress. "Gallo-tard mordens irrumabo!!" she seethed through gritted teeth. Looking up at the ceiling, she thought aloud, "Dear whatever diety is in charge of my life, please go fuck yourself." She then gently sat up, feeling slightly less like her body wanted to kill her. She took a feel count for all her parts. 10 fingers, 10 toes, 5 limbs, and... She felt her chest with a nod. Both tits were still there.

  
But how did she get back from the Temple?

  
She tried to piece together her memories from the battle. They'd been fighting a big ass Pride Demon and it's armor from the rift wasn't chipping away. She had watched it knock her companions like a ragdoll into unconsciousness and then?

  
Blank. Nothing. She must have blacked out. A sickening feeling tore at her stomach at the thought of Varric being dead. He'd become her most trusted friend since coming to Thedas and if she failed to save him...

  
A familiar tapping at her window sill caught her attention and she hobbled over to the window, rapping on the wall in repsonse. "Thank Andraste's sweet ass." Relief washed over her as she looked at him. He was okay.

  
"What happened?"

  
The dwarf looked at her with concern. "You used one of your high tiered rune attacks that killed the demons coming out of the rift," he explained, "Including that Pride Demon." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise while he continued, "I think you were working on instinct because after it died, you activated another high level spell that healed everyone and then closed the rift. You've been out cold for about 3 days."

  
Fuck. Fucky McFucker of Fuckton.

  
"It gets worse: there's no way we're gonna be able to sneak out of here. People are calling you the Herald of Andraste."

  
Seriously?! The Herald of God Damned ANDRASTE?! She would laugh but her diaphram might kill her for doing so. "Because I walked out of the Fade?" she asked.

  
"That and they reported seeing a woman behind you while you came through the rift. Add in your ability to seal rifts and the recovery spell you let loose in that last fight, well... People are scrambling."

  
Caffeine swallowed and cursed. Turning her back towards the wall, she slid down to sit on the floor. "So much for my rescue mission," she muttered. "So what do we do now?"

  
"We do what we've always done: stick together. Bianca and I have your back no matter what hair brained mess you find yourself in. You just concentrate on doing what you do best."

  
She gave a disgusted sigh. "What's that? Make a mess that gets people hurt and killed?" she asked with more than touch of self-loathing.

  
"You're gonna save the fucking world. Again. And I'm buying the drinks."

  
She couldn't help but laugh now. A few tears threatened to fall and she looked up at the ceiling. He always knew what to say. "Where's Cassandra?"

  
"In the Chantry. I'll see you once your done talking to her. But be careful. I don't think she knows who you are yet. Roderick is still clamoring for you to be executed but our friendly neighborhood Seeker has been pretty protective of you since you basically brought her back from the dead."

  
"Understood."

  
She heard him walk away and took a deep breath. Well, fuck the pain. She had to see what was going on. She got to her feet, steeling herself for whatever was about to happen.

 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> Gallo-tard mordens irrumabo = Cock biting fucktard


	6. Womanizer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

"That's her. The Herald of Andraste."

  
Shut up.

  
"She managed to stop the Breach from spreading!"

  
Just shut up.

  
Her nerves were growing more and more raw as she walked through Haven, passing people on bent knew and bowed heads. Her unmarked fist clenched and un-clenched as a coping mechanism. She suddenly missed it when people were thinking she was a murderer.

  
Personally, she never had much against people having faith. It was a good thing to have if you could. Some people need it to get through. As for having faith herself? Well, when your own mother tries to murder you on more than one occasion, you tend to not really be all that into there being a God or Maker or whatever.

  
Did she believe their were extremely powerful beings out there who could be considered gods given the right PR? Yes. And she would gladly send any fucker who thought using said power and godhood to harm innocents to meet the Grim Reaper.

  
Luckily she got into the Chantry before her anxiety could build and she went to stand in a corner. This whole ordeal was causing her magical energies to churn up beyond safety levels and she couldn't afford to lose it now. The last thing she needed was to go berserk and start breaking everything like a crazy person. 'Note to self: get phalactery crystals ASAP,' she thought.

Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled for several seconds to calm the energy rolling around in her veins. Apparently the anchor was independent of her runes' own signatures.

  
"Is that what's the problem?" she whispered. "You aren't happy with this new guy?" A twinge in the back of her mind was the reply. "Well you still have to play nice. This ain't like the taint, y'know? You can't burn it out of my blood but leave the good side effects." Another twinge, but this one felt more like someone flicked the back of her neck with their finger. "Now you're just being rude," she muttered with a smirk before heading to the War Room to meet Cassandra.

  
Oh goodie. Sounded Chancellor Asshole was in there and exchanging pleasentries again. Caffeine rolled her neck to pop out the strees, squaring her shoulders before entering the room.


	7. My Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister logged into her Youtube account on the laptop and now my only source for DAI material is out of reach. So guess who did this chapter from memory alone?! Happy Halloween. Please enjoy. (I hate being broke.)

Welp... it was official. Caffeine had found a new level of hell.

  
It was called Haven and she was now stuck helping a group called the Inquisition get control over all the chaos.

  
God damn it.

  
She was not happy. The last time she'd been acquainted with anything involved with the words Inquisition were History Class where the Catholic Church went onto form the Spanish Inquisition. Torture, murders, forced indoctrination with that group.

  
Luckily so far she wasn't finding anyone being forced - oh wait: she was. Every time she would stare at a reflective surface, she was gonna see them looking right back at her.

  
Fuck her life and fuck whoever thought this was funny.

  
"Does it bother you?"

  
She glanced at Cassandra with a pensive expression. "You might want to be more specific on what you're talking about," she said giving the brunette a half smile. "If you're talking about all this and me being the only hope apparently Theda has then yes. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. As for this mark? I'm more concerned about how it got on there. I've never had memory loss before and the events at the Conclave and blacking out during the fight with the Pride Demon? That, Cassandra, is what _really_ bothers me."

  
"If it helps at all, I am grateful. As are many that you have assisted in these last few days."

  
Caffeine blinked at the soft tone the Seeker had used. Embarrassed she scratched her forehead lightly to hide her expression. "I'm glad to help." 'No, you're _not_!' her mind screamed. 'You want to run like hell and get out of here with Varric before anything else happens!'

  
Cassandra was talking again and Caffeine focused on what she was saying. "Solas says that with enough power, your mark can seal the Breach for good."

  
Caffeine let out an indignant huff. "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," she said sarcastically with a smile. "Let's power up something we have no clue on what it is and point it right at the thing that wants to kill us all! What could go wrong?"

  
Apparently her amusement was infectious because Cassandra was smiling too. "Hold on to that sense of humor," the warrior said. "Come. It's time for you to meet everyone."

  
They entered the room and Caffeine halted in mid step. Only one man in the room and she knew him. Blond hair, amber brown eyes, broad shoulders...

  
"Cullen?!"

  
At least she wasn't the only one looking surprised at seeing each other.

  
"Caffeine?"

  
Cassandra was understandably confused. "Do you two know each other?"

  
Fuck it. There were too many people here she knew and she was tired of playing hide and keep secrets. Looking at Leliana, she scowled. It _had_ to be her doing Cullen was here, although why since they had no support from the Chantry she had no clue. "Apparently it's: let's see how many people can come up from my past before Cassandra knows the truth day."

  
"Wait, what truth?" Cassandra demanded to know. Cullen for his part looked guilty for no reason. "If I'd known you had been the one everyone suspected of being responsible for the murder of the Divine, Caffeine, I swear I would have come to your aid," he insisted. She believed him. That didn't stop her from being any less furious.

  
"I'm not pissed with you, Cullen. I'm pissed with this _bitch_ right here!"

  
Leliana's eyes widened as Caffeine pointed her finger at her accusingly. " _Excuse_ me?" she said, attempting to feign ignorance.

  
"Oh you are _beyond_ an excuse, Leliana. In fact if I could I would fucking beat the shit out of you right here and now. Ever since I met you in Kirkwall you have done nothing to prove I should ever trust you again in spite of the fact I once called you my friend!"

  
"Will someone please tell me what is going on?!" Cassandra demanded.

  
"I guess she still hasn't told you, Seeker? What's the matter, Lil? You can't stand the fact I'm alive while you let everyone in the world think I died killing the arch demon?"

  
There. There was the look of guilt even just for a moment she'd wanted to see on the bard's face.  Cassandra mouth was hanging open in a mix of horror and shock. "You are the Hero of Ferelden? But how?!"

  
"When I dealt the finishing blow to the arch demon, my runes' magic combined with the magic of the Old God sent me spiraling back through time. To be precise: back to Lothering when the Darkspawn attacked. I ended up helping some refugees and going to Kirkwall. I was taken in by the Hawke family as thanks for what I'd done."

  
"Wait! Are you telling me that you are-"

  
"Caffeine Johnson: Champion of Kirkwall and Hero of Ferelden. I need to go take a breather before I give into my urge to rip someone's throat out."

  
She turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door with a satisfying bang. The soldiers in the chanty were understandably looking afraid and she decided whether she had it in her to brave the crowd that was still no doubt out there waiting to see her.

  
Fuck. Her. Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need this game. I'm losing my freaking mind.


	8. Still Worth Fighting For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to bury my ass in Let's Plays and music. This is what happens when I get obsessed with something and don't have all the necessary stuff. So if anything I write seems off, I am so sorry. *offers home made chocolate covered caramels as an apology*

"I need your help."

Varric looked up from his spot at the fire at Cassandra. Her expression was grim and he was a little afraid to guess why. "Must be pretty important if you came out here to see me," he mused.

"The Herald. She became enraged during our meeting and left. I am afraid that she won't return unless you can find her."

"Really? And why should I be the one to find her?"

Cassandra scowled at him. "Because she is also the Champion and you know her better than anyone else alive," she said. The female warrior was trying to keep herself composed. "And do not feign ignorance anymore, Varric. She's already told us everything."

"Oh I doubt that. Besides if she did tell you everything, why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Because-"

Cassandra stopped herself from shouting and then began again. "Because if I _did_ do that the Hero of Ferelden would certainly abandon us," she stated. Varric nodded as he looked at the fire  in front of him. "Sounds like she told you everything all right," he agreed. "So my question, Seeker, is: what in the world did you all do that caused her to blurt out her darkest secrets in the middle of an introductory meeting?" The dwarf studied her while she made a sound of disgust.

"I didn't do anything. She found out Commander Cullen was here and then it spiraled out of control from there. She was extremely angry with Leliana and left to get her emotions under control."

"And how long ago was that?"

Cassandra sighed. "About 2 or 3 hours ago. I would go look for her myself but I don't think that's a good idea. Given your relationship, I believe that you would be the best choice in speaking with her. Convincing her to return to our meeting."

Varric chuckled. He was tempted to just say no. But if the Seeker was desperate enough to grovel, well he wouldn't be evasive. Besides: Caffeine usually waited until a meeting was over before storming out. Then there would be stuff destroyed and a variety of interesting words flow from her mouth. "Alright, Seeker. I'll go look for her. However she's really good at hiding so it may take another hour or so. I expect we might need some drinks afterwards."

"I will be perfectly fine with paying for a round at the tavern in thanks," Cassandra stated.

"Increase it by 3 and then you have a deal."

The Seeker made a sound of disgust. "Fine but hurry up. There is much to be done and we cannot waste time." Varric gave her a mock salute before they parted ways. Sighing, he tried to think of the most likely spots Caffeine would use. Even though she was incredibly good with sneaking, she wouldn't leave Haven without letting him know or taking him with her. So that was out. She might have returned to her cabin but he doubted she would have had the willpower to stop herself from going off the handle at people mistaking her for some Andraste sent blessing. So he could only assume she was still in the Chantry, hiding out in a dark quiet area.

He guessed right.


	9. The Pheonix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today because I felt really bad about not uploading yesterday. Even though technically I'm now 9 chapters in after only starting this 7 days ago. My brain is evil. Enjoy the evil.

Caffeine sat in a wonderfully dark room in the lower level of the Chantry, holding a bottle of sacrimental wine by the neck. She took a nice long drink from it, hating the way it tasted but loving the fact that it was one less thing the Chantry now owned.

"I heard you left the meeting even before it started," a voice said to her and Varric stepped into sight. She shot him her best carefree grin and held the bottle out to him. He took a drink from it, frowning. "Cullen is here," the blond explained, recieving her pilfered drink back. "I can only assume because Leliana helped recruit him sometime between now and Kirkwall."

"So why did you storm out of the meeting?"

"Because Leliana still tried to fake like she didn't have a god damned fucking clue who I was and then," she took another drink, "she tried to act like it had been out of pure disbelief that I could possibly be who even the extremely Gung-ho Templar with the lyrium addiction knew was. And because that fucking _harpy_ still hadn't said anything, I had to give Cassandra a run down on exactly what the fuck was going on."

The dwarf took the bottle and drank. "And now you're sitting here in a Chantry reading room drinking stolen wine," he noted passing the wine back. Caffeine nodded. "Figured it was the better of the two choices I had in front of me. Why the hell is Cullen even here? Hasn't the poor schmuck dealt with enough?!"

"The same could be asked of you, Herald," he said in a teasing tone. "Besides that makes two people you're familiar with around here that know you reasonably well. I would think Curly being here would be a good thing at least."

"Well I won't deny I am happy to see him, in spite of our rather murky history," Caffeine agreed. "But it's just so weird!"

"Mind explaining why?"

Caffeine glanced at Varric over the mouth of the bottle. Swallowing she explained, "It seems like every time there's some kind of major weird point in my life, Cullen's there. When I was essentially a prisoner at Kinloch Hold. After I joined the Grey Wardens and went back there, he was held prisoner by Uldred and I had to save him. Then there were those times back in Kirkwall."

"I don't think that's weird as much as destiny," Varric stated with a smile. Caffeine shook her head, sighing as she stood up. "Then destiny needs to change. I'm grateful to see him. I don't have a clue why but I _am_. But I'm also worried."

"Not everyone you care about is going to end up dead or hurt, Champ," the rogue beside her stated. "I mean look at me."

"Oh yeah you're in perfect shape!" she scoffed. "Kidnapped and tortured so they could try to find me!" Varric frowned, turning her so that she faced him. "Hey, look at me!" Blue eyes glanced about before settling on his face. "That was not your fault and I damn well knew I could endure it as long you were safe and somewhere far away. You're my best friend. Possibly my only real one. So don't start feeling guilty when I get put in the line of fire because I willingly stepped onto it if it meant keeping you safe."

She nodded with a sigh. "I know. But it doesn't stop me from hating myself," she said to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Well then how about some news to cheer you up with? The Seeker bribed me with a promise of 3 paid rounds of drinks as compensation for finding and returning you to the meeting of the minds." She laughed, for the first time that day it was a genuine one. "Well then how can I refuse going back into the viper's nest?" she questioned. "Lead the way!"


	10. Shout

"Welcome back."

Caffeine looked at Cullen with a half smile. "Miss me?" she asked. He matched her smile and she glanced at Cassandra. "Sorry I ran out of here earlier like that. It was very rude to-"

"Don't," the Seeker stated, possibly harsher than she meant to say it judging by her quickly appologetic look. "I don't even know if I could understand your feelings but I know you were angry and I accept it. I'm just grateful you came back."

"Thank Varric for that one. I'd still be sitting in a corner waiting for nightfall."

"And drinking all the Chantry's wine while doing so?" Cullen observed with a touch of mirth. Caffeine's eyes widened and she faked a shocked expression staring at the bottle still in her hands. "Well would you- Oh I am a bad, bad woman. How will the Maker ever forgive me?"

"He'll probably tell you to split the next one," Varric joked.

"What are you doing in here?" Cassandra asked. Caffeine's amused looked stiffened into a no nonsense one. "He's here because I need him here," she stated in an almost challenging tone. "And unless you want me to leave or plan on arresting me, he'll be in any of these meetings he wants to attend when I am. Understood?"

"I-" Cassandra sighed. "Very well."

"Good. Now that that's settled. I believe we have a meeting to commence and then you owe us some drinks?"

The Seeker made a sound of disgust but left the matter alone. "We've already established that you know Commander Cullen. He leads the Inquisition's forces."

"Such as they are. We lost many good soldiers in the valley. I expect we'll lose more by the time this is through."

Caffeine cocked her head ot the side. "Then I'll have to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen, then," she told him. Cullen's lips twitched a little. "Of that I have no doubt," he assured her. "This is Lady Josephine Montiliyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

Caffeine appraised the woman who wore a little too much in the way of shiny ruffled clothes for her taste. She wouldn't hold it against her though. "I have heard much about you, My Lady," Josephine said, her Antivan accent causing Caffeine to think of Zevran for a minute.

**"You are Antivan?"**

Josephine blinked in surprise and smiled. **"Yes, I am. You speak Antivan?"** she asked in a rather thrilled tone. Caffeine: 2 for 2 in the breaking of language barriers. **"More or less. It is a pleasure to meet you."**

"Likewise," Josephine said slipping back into the common tongue.

Caffeine glanced at the rather surprised Cassandra and teased, "I can speak Ravani, Orlesian, Tevinter, and Qun as well."

"Don't tempt her," Varric warned jovily. "We'll be here all damned day."

"Right," the Seeker acknowledged. "And you know-"

"Yes, can we get on with this?"

There was no way she was going to interact with Leliana again unless she absolutely had to. The bottle would make a good missile if she did.

"Your mark needs more power if it is to close the Breach for good," Cassandra stated, thankfully jumping right to business.

"Which means asking the rebel mages for help."

 _Probably should have let Cassandra make that suggestion, Lil_ , Caffeine thought with distaste. _Tempts me to choose another option when you propose it._

"I still disagree," Cullen interjected."The Templars could provide support just as well if not more so than the mages."

_Oh yeah, that's a good second option: another group I never really got along with. Minus a few exceptions. Obviously._

The group argued more among themselves while Caffeine closed her eyes to deal with the sudden weariness that hit her.

Why does this shit happen to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites fingernail nervously* Guys, I'm having issues again!


	11. Closing Time

Well the fact that they couldn't approach either side (Templar or Mages) right now made Caffeine wonder just how ridiculous the we should argument had gone down. Strategy was all well and good but too many possibilities or problems before hand made it look like it had just been a blustering match. And the fact Cullen had used the word 'was' when speaking about him being a Templar had her rather on edge.

  
"Commander, may I speak with you a moment?" she asked after the meeting finally crawled to a halt. Cullen looked up, slightly surprised. Maybe by the fact she had called him Commander instead of using his first name?

  
"Yes of course."

  
"Alone, please."

  
Caffeine sent a pointed look towards everyone else who was in the room. Luckily they seemed to be willing to oblige her. They all filed out and Leliana shut the door behind them, not without having some kind of smirk flit through her eyes.

  
She _really_ hated her now.

  
Silence hung in the air between them for a few minutes before Caffeine decided to speak first. "So how did you-"

  
"Maker's breath, you look good!"

  
She stared at him with a feeling of shock and amused pleasure at his blurt out. Meanwhile Cullen looked like a ripe tomato. "Not how I would have started this conversation, but I'm glad to know that," she grinned. He rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment. "I meant you don't look as if you're suffering. From the mark I mean. Not that I don't mean you're not still as attractive since we last met- Maker's breath, I need to learn to shut up."

  
"Well I mean I won't stop you from rambling on if you really want to," she encouraged. God he was adorable. He hadn't been that way in a long time. Too long if she were going to be honest. Even after all the shit they'd been through, even when he had left her with the urge to punch his lights out, he still had that tiny bit of something she liked. But no time to get side tracked with that. "I really wanted to have a more business like discussion. I have a few questions."

  
"Right, of course you do. Well I'll do my best to answer what ones I can."

  
Caffeine nodded. "You said you _were_ a Templar earlier. Past tense. Why? You loved the order and the Chantry... what changed?"

  
"Kirkwall. Leliana recruited me not too long after she and Cassandra got hold of Varric. I felt like being with the Inquisition was a better course of action. My talents could be more of use."

  
Made sense at least. But she was sure that wasn't the only reason. She'd let him tell her if or when he was ready. "Will this be a problem for you? Us working together?" she asked. "We're not exactly strangers."

  
"I'm, um, actually more _relieved_ than anything. A little familiarity with how we work can help smooth out any problems that cropped up if we weren't already...well acquainted I guess we could call it. And it will help when it comes down to deciding processes. I know how you operate. You know how I feel about men under my command. We know where the lines are drawn."

  
Even if Caffeine would cross them every so often. She was very good at that. Crossing lines, changing game plans, fucking shit up.

  
"The Herald of Andraste," he recalled. "It's quite the title."

  
She walked towards the map, picking up a marker. "Yes it is. I think it's bullshit but I'm not in charge. At least with being the Hero of Ferleden or Champion of Kirkwall, I can feel like I fucking earned it." She fiddled with the figurine she held absentmindedly. "Being the Herald of the Maker's Bride? Because I can seal rifts and someone swears they saw some chick behind me when I fell out of the Fade?"

  
"Still devoutly un-devout."

  
"And growing more so all the time," the blond stated, putting the marker back where it had been initially. "I have more faith I can go home one day than in your Chantry and it's Maker. And that in itself has grown less in the last 12 years since I arrived here."

  
"I won't ask you to believe in something you don't. But I would ask you to believe in the Inquisition and stay here as long as you can. You can help a lot of people. Your skills are invaluable... even if you weren't the one capable of closing the rifts and were here in some other kind of capacity, I'd still welcome your aid."

  
"Would you have sought me out?" she asked, her mischievous tone returning. "Whisked me away from whatever little hole I'd dug myself into while riding in on a white horse?"

  
It was his turn to smile. "Perhaps," he chuckled. Silence again as they looked at each other. "I should go and find Varric before Cassandra tries to kill him. See you later, Cullen."

  
"Another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably might be the most horribly written of them all. *slams face on desk*
> 
> Additional: after getting such wonderful feedback, I've decided my fears were misplaced. Possibly because of sleep problems. I was really freaking tired when I wrote this chapter.


	12. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep watching characters doing weird stuff in the background onscreen during the let's plays I'm watching of this game.  
> Also comments are what keeps me going. Thank you guys for giving them.

"There you are! I was afraid you and a certain ex-Templar were going to be talking for hours," Varric teased as Caffeine slid onto the bench beside him. He handed her the first of what would no doubt be several mugs of ale and she shook her head. "I had questions for him purely related to Inquisition matters," the blond informed him.

"Oh I'm very sure they were. So what did you ask that required you to speak with him alone?"

Caffeine took a long gulp from her drink before answering, "He's apparently quit the order. Which came as a hell of a shock by the way. For all his faults Cullen is- _was_ a good Templar. Damn fine soldier too. The Inquisition chose well to put him in charge."

"Anything else?"

"Not really," she replied taking another drink. "I will say this: for a moment I saw the guy I knew back in the circle years ago. Before Uldred pulled a coup and tortured him. Just for a minute, Varric, I saw that Cullen again. It was a good sight." She looked into her mug wistfully before knowingly casting a glare at her friend. "And if you don't get that shit eating-"

"I'm not saying a word!" Varric declared with his hands in the air in mock surrender. The smile was still in place though. Another round was brought before the pair and Caffeine glanced around. "So where's Cassandra? I figured she'd be here, glaring at you... maybe trying to beat you up."

"Apparently the Seeker developed less of a fixation to kill me once the Champion divulged her identities to our new friends," he guessed. "Amazing what honesty can accomplish."

"Was that directed towards me or a slight towards Leliana's ass?"

"Whichever makes you happiest," he assured her. "But seriously though, you letting me in that meeting and then giving me carte blanch attendance rights? I should let you choose what my next main heroine looks like."

"If she's based off me again, you damn well owe me it," Caffeine declared. "Especially after that little scene involving me and Fenris which, may I add had Merrill asking how in the world I could get in that position! I'm still trying to figure out if that's even a real thing or you just got really creative."

"Have you heard from him since you went on your search?"

Caffeine's expression darkened and he apologized. She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure he's out killing slavers and saving refugees somewhere. Oh! That reminds me!" She tapped the surface of the table twice. "We need to send a message to Aveline. I should still have plenty of empty phylactery crystals in Kirkwall and I'm gonna need them. As well as my other things. I know for a fact my phone should have survived the Conclave explosion. Tell me you got to it before those pricks did?"

He smirked at her and revealed the round silver tablet. "You are my fucking hero," the woman declared, taking it from him. "First chance available I am making you kabobs and gyoza as thanks."

"I do love it when you cook," he sighed, flashing to the unique food items she had been so fond to making back in Kirkwall. "Remember the time you made those burgers and fried potatoes?"

She nearly spit out her drink at the memory. "Oh god help me. The look of concentration on Fenris' face as he tried to figure out what I'd sat in front of him! 'What is this?'" She mimicked his voice and inflections perfectly and Varric grinned. "Still got him down perfect after all this time," he complimented.

"Hey, I am very talented woman. If I stopped being able to mimic someone's voice to near perfection, some people back home would beat my head in. It's a very handy gift I own." She switched to sounding like him. "Especially when a certain dwarf decides to get himself in trouble."

"Okay now that's just creepy," Varric stated with a frown. Caffeine grinned, finishing her second mug. It was gonna be a good night.


	13. Spellbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again boldness means they're speaking in elvhen.

**"May I join you?"**

Caffeine and Varric looked up to see Solas standing at their table. She smiled, slightly surprised to see him and motioned to sit down. **"Of course,"** she replied.

"If you are going to be speaking in elven I'm calling it a night," Varric said. "I'll send a messenger to Kirkwall in the morning."

"Good night, Varric," Caffiene told him and he patted her on the shoulder. The dwarf left with a smile and a slight wobble in his step. Caffeine turned her attentions on Solas, who was looking at her with a strange intensity. **"So the Herald of Andraste? The one coming to save us all,** " Solas mused.

**"According to public opinion, anyhow. Would you like me to get you a drink?"**

**"No, thank you."**

He'd slipped back into common tongue. "You speak Elvhen quite fluently. It's remarkable."

"For a shemlen?" she asked with a smile showing she felt no offense. He chuckled, his lips twitching at the corners. "Even some of the Dalish do not pronounce the words as easily as you do. Where did you learn?"

"Not from anywhere around here that is for certain."

"Perhaps the same place you learned your magical talents from," he suggested. Caffeine shook her head. "Oh no. I learned those from a very different place. My elvhen comes from my first home, the place where I was born. It's taught as a basic language just like the Common tongue."

"And the people in charge allow it?"

"Well it wouldn't be a very nice world to live in if they hadn't," the woman declared. "But the again Thedas isn't that nice a place for many, is it? I come from somewhere very far away from here. The elves back home are very aware of their history and they live quite happily alongside humans. We've done so for over over a 1000 years or so. Trust me when I tell you this, it's nothing like the alienages or places you have around here."

He looked intrigued at her reveal. "Fascinating," was all he could say. "How do they teach magic?"

"Like any sane society does: They have schools, not prisons. Schools led by people who don't lock up the students out of fear someone will get possessed. But I have talked enough about my home. What about you, Solas the Apostate Expert on the Fade? **What's your story?** "


	14. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at an anime convention for the entire weekend. I am tired. But I love you guys so I'm gonna bang out at least 1 chapter. God damn I hope I get this game soon.

They talked. For a good solid few hours, slipping between elven and common tongue easily. It was actually rather enjoyable because to Caffeine it felt like he was testing her, but not in a way that made her want to punch him.

"I think we need to call our conversation off before it gets any later," Caffeine stated.

Solas blinked, looking around. The tavern was practically deserted now. "I didn't realize it was so late," he exclaimed with hint of wonder. "We should get some sleep."

"Actually you probably will be the one sleeping," she told him as they exited the building.

"Have you suddenly added night watchman to your impressive resume?" he joked.

"I don't sleep. Or rather can't is a more appropriate term. It's a side effect of my abilities. On the plus side, I'm more than often up for taking over watch duty for someone in a pinch. On the negative side, well..." She shrugged. He looked slightly worried at this information. "I do not believe that is healthy," he admitted. She shook her head. "Definitely not for most normal people. But I'm not normal. I can shut myself off for a few minutes to an hour to help process everything I've been up to. But that's only good for a week or two. Normal spells and potions for sleep quickly get an immunity developed and the only way I know that I can succeed in falling asleep isn't exactly easy to do."

"By the hesitancy in your tone, it must be quite an ordeal."

"If hesitancy equals politeness, yeah. Yeah it is. I can't just casually walk up to anyone and ask if they'd help me with it. Even in my most low points in Kirkwall, I couldn't bring myself to-"

She stopped what she was about to say, giving her head a shake. "Like I said, politeness."

"Is there any way I might assist you?"

Dark blue eyes lingered on his face. "I have a feeling I'm not your type. Good night, Solas. Sleep well."

She walked off, leaving him at his cabin door, looking rather bewildered. Maybe she'd go craft some potions or something. Work on some armor and weapon designs. Too late to go hunting or looking for herbs. Or she could go take a bath and do her hair. Maybe she could do-

"Still awake?"

Cullen. _No, you will not do him. Bad Caffeine._ "You know me," she shrugged and gave him a smile.

"I do indeed. Although sometimes I think you're still as much a mystery as you were back in the Circle," Cullen admitted, a sheepish smile failing to be concealed by the night. _God damn he's adorable._ She let out a quiet chuckle. "Well at least I'm still keeping the right people's attention. You can't sleep?"

"I'll go to bed soon enough. Finishing a few reports that couldn't wait."

Or you're just trying to prevent yourself from sleeping as long as you can so you risk less nightmares, Caffeine thought. "Well I won't distract you any longer. And unlike me, you sir, need as much as you can get. You're only human, Cullen."

"So are you."

That's up for debate. Still the fact he seemed to still see her as it made her feel good. And his little blurt out in the Chantry earlier still had her smiling. "Cullen, can I ask you something?" She had to know.

"Of course," he replied looking at her.

"Why does it feel like your lyrium levels are low?"

He blinked in shock, but looked away. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "On second thought," Caffeine said, waving it off. "Cancel those questions. I'm probably just imagining things. I'm gonna go... do something less awkward."

"Caffeine, I-"

She walked off before he could say anything. _Must find spot to hide in until daybreak. Will not think about hot ex-templar I would be very willing to bang if things were different._ Even if they had a repeat of what happened that one time they did. _Nope, nope, nope train. Get on it and stay there, you crazy cunt._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit is probably gonna make far less sense as time goes on. My desire for being a stickler for events to properly align? I'm about to get into a fist fight with it. So here's what's gonna happen... You guys are gonna get to enjoy the most ridiculously uncut version I will write and then when Hero & Champion are done, I can fix this unholy fucking mess. Until then, just be patient and forgive any discrepancies you come across. Because I am hating myself and I do that enough as is. Enjoy?

The Hinterlands.

It reminded her of the forested zones back home she would go run away to. Well minus the bandits, rifts spewing demons, templars and mages battling it out in places. Also she was allowed to collect resources without having to hold special permissions from the city leaders. Man those times were a pain in the ass.

"And another rift closed," she announced. Everyone breathed a little easier now. The demons had been a little tougher than the ones they'd come across previously. Okay they had been a lot tougher. "I swear the demons around here make me miss the daemos," she mused out loud while she healed a nasty gash on Varric's head. She handed him a potion and a wet cloth.

"What are daemos?"

Caffeine looked at Solas who seemed intrigued. "A very old, very interesting race of people back home," she said, waving a hand dismissively. "Forget I mentioned them."

"And let us miss out on learning more from where our beloved Herald comes from?" Varric teased playfully. Caffeine shot him an amused look. "Like I want you to start trying to write about my first home," she retorted playfully. "You'd be more likely to have Swords and Shields become an overnight best seller than to get people to believe half the stuff about the place I was born in."

"And yet I still have dreams."

Solas was staring at her. She could feel his eyes studying her, either due to the fact she was the only one uninjured from that scuffle minus a few scratches or her mentioning of another race of beings back where she came from. "We're making camp," she told Cassandra. "And don't argue."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Seeker stated grimly.

"Good. Now stay sitting there until I come examine you."

"I am not injured badly."

Caffeine pointed at herself. "Cassandra? Look at my face." She did and couldn't hide the discomfort she was feeling at the look the blond woman was giving her. Caffeine pointed at her saying, "I don't care what you think you're feeling right now. Stay there until I examine you or I will _make_ you stay there. And you don't want me to do that."

"Yes, Herald."

Good. Now for Solas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daemos = day-moh-s  
> I think I wrote that right so you could figure out how to pronounce the word.


	16. Um....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is embarrassing.

We have a tiny problem. You see, Readers, Caffeine is kind of pissed with me right now because I wrote so many of these chapters of this part before playing the game and finishing her Hero of Ferelden arc. So right now, I can't write anything about her Inquisition role because of the holes and the rewrites.

My characters scare me.

No joke, she has been yelling at me in my dreams. So um, please hang on for a bit as I try and fix my freaking mess. Because the angry blond is fuming at me and you've read what she can do.


End file.
